De regreso a Hollywood Arts
by Dreamer999
Summary: Ya hace un tiempo que los chicos se graduaron. Tori terminó con Beck. Ella huyó a Vancouver con su nuevo novio Justin. Beck regresó con Jade y su relación ha avanzado. La historia de André y Jade llegó a su final, nadie sabe el porqué. Cat y Robbie ya no son tan inocentes y aún así, nada pasó entre ellos. Tori regresó a Hollywood y se sorprende con lo que ha sido de sus amigos.
1. Demos un paseo

**SEGUNDO FIC, CHICOS. BUENO YA HABIA HECHO UNO DE VICTORIOUS, PERO ME QUEDE CON GANAS. ESTE FIC ES COMPLETAMENTE DIFERENTE AL ANTERIOR Y COMO SIEMPRE SERAN ENTRE 10 – 15 CAPITULOS. TAL VEZ MENOS O TAL VEZ MAS. HAY NUEVOS PERSONAJES COMO JUSTIN, EL EX DE TORI, BUENO DENSE UNA IDEA CON EL ACTOR JUSTIN CHATWIN BUENO USTEDES LEAN:**

Apartamento de Tori.

03:00 p.m.

Wow, a Tori le parece increíble pensar que hace sólo un par de año. La verdad nunca había pensado en eso, hasta ese día. En su casa había una foto increíble de ella con sus amigos el día de la graduación. Ella salía abrazada de Beck, él ni siquiera estaba viendo a la cámara, estaba muy ocupado mirándola a ella. Cuando terminaron su relación las cosas fueron muy dolorosas, demasiado para recordarlas.

West Hollywood Park.

10:00 a.m.

Ese día por la mañana se había encontrado con Jade. Estaba cambiada, era más generosa y amigable. Algo la había cambiado.

Oye, ¿sabes algo de los otros chicos? —le preguntó mientras caminaban por el parque. —Ya sabes, Robbie, Cat, Sinjins…

La verdad, he estado en contacto con Cat. —recuerda que le contaba Jade. — ¿Puedes creer que Robbie nunca tuvo el coraje de decirle lo que siente por ella?

Entonces, ¿también has hablado con Robbie?

Pero no tanto como con Cat.

Eso no era lo que tenía a Tori desilusionada y deprimida. Como hubiera deseado no haber hecho la pregunta que le hizo:

¿Y qué has hecho con tu vida? —le preguntó tratando hacer conversación.

Bueno, después de que Hollywood Arts terminara empecé a actuar en teatros. Te sorprendería el talento que está oculto entre esas personas. ¿Y tú?

Escribo canciones para una disquera. Aprendí mucho de André. ¿Tienes planes para el futuro?

¿Cómo qué?

No lo sé, ¿tienes pareja?

Sí, ¿recuerdas a Beck?

Al oír ese nombre Tori se detuvo en seco:

Un mes después de que terminaron, empezamos a salir de nuevo. —continuó ella. — ¿Qué te trajo de vuelta a Hollywood? Pensé que te habías mudado a Vancouver.

De hecho, lo hice.

¿Ah, sí? ¿Con el chico con el que salías después de Beck? ¿Cómo se llamaba…?

Oh, te refieres a Justin.

Sí, Justin. ¿Qué pasó con él? —se interesó.

Las cosas no funcionaron.

Y pensar que dejaste a alguien muy especial por él. —Tori sabía que estaba hablando de Beck.

Sí, pero no importa, ¿cómo vas con Beck?

Genial. Nuestra casa está en…

¿Nuestra? —vacila un rato. — ¿Viven juntos?

Sí. —dice Jade.

¿Desde cuándo? —se interesa Tori tratando de ocultar su sorpresa.

Unos meses después de que regresamos.

¿Regresaron? Te refieres a que volvieron juntos, ¿no?

No, después de que regresamos de Phoenix. Hicimos un viaje después de Hollywood Arts.

Oh. —dice ocultando su decepción.

Ahora vivimos en el Boulevard Wilshire.

Yo vivo en Beverly Hills. —y desde allí la conversación se dirigió a un lugar desconocido.

¿Sabes? Es una suerte que te haya encontrado, todos pensaron que faltarías a la reunión de Ex – Alumnos. Es en Hollywood Arts, en unos pocos días.

Genial. —dijo Tori deprimida y Jade no parecía notarlo.

No sabía porque le afectaba tanto haber oído que ellos dos habían regresado. Tal vez pensó que ambos tomarían caminos distintos. No lo sabe con certeza. Pero recuerda que André y Jade se veían muy enamorados, tuvo curiosidad y preguntó.

Todos los chicos siguen en Hollywood.

Sí.

¿Y que hay con ellos? ¿No han hecho sus vidas? —quiso indagar Tori.

Cat es una gran cantante. Trabaja en Hollywood Arts Records., da clases y esas cosas. Robbie, es un comediante en un local muy exitoso que está donde era el Karaoki Doki.

Al ver que Jade no seguía preguntó: — ¿Y André?

Él es el compositor de hits que lanzan a las estrellas nacientes al estrellato. —lo dice con un tono raro.

Genial, parece que les va bien.

A ti también, Tori.

¿Sabes? Te noto más… buena. —dice con cuidado y ríen de ello. — ¿Qué te pasó?

Beck pasó. —dice sin vacilar, orgullosa de lo que pasó. — Su amor me cambió y algo más.

¿Qué? Dime. —dice dándole un cariñoso puñetazo en el brazo mientras ojean revistas en un kiosco.

Creo que quiere formalizar la relación. —al oír esas palabras Tori deja caer las revistas de la mano, con un ruido estruendoso.

Apartamento de Tori.

4:15 p.m.

Se despidió de ella precipitadamente y tomó un taxi a Beverly Hills. Buscó la foto de la graduación y regresó en el tiempo con la sensación de que la principal razón por la que había terminado con Justin, era porque aún quería a Beck.

La reunión era el día de mañana y estaba ansiosa por ver a todos sus amigos. Ya casi eran las 5:00 p.m. y no sabía que iba a cenar y por toda la información que había ingerido ese día, era mejor que no le negara la entrada a los alimentos.

Boulevard Wilshire.

05:00 p.m.

Salió del departamento y decidió ir a un restaurante cerca de Wilshire, ya que en la zona cocinaban muy rico y era considerable el precio. Mientras caminaba por la calle atenta a que restaurante le llamaba la atención chocó contra una persona que del estruendo la tiro al suelo.

¿Qué no ves por dónde caminas? —dijo el tipo indignado por haber echado toda su malteada sobre Tori.

Ah, perdón. Como tú tiene malteada por todo tu cuerpo. —Tori pensó que iba a empezar un enfrentamiento verbal pero las siguientes palabras la sorprendieron.

¿Tori Vega? —dijo el sujeto, ella dejó de sacudirse la malteada de la camiseta. — ¿Eres tú? —dice pasmado y ella se levanta indignada.

Pues no estoy segura cuantas Tori Vega conozca pero… —antes de seguir el insulto, le miro detenidamente contra la luz y tenía que ser la imagen de esa persona la que veía tan dramáticamente. — No puede ser, ¿Beck? —dice Tori pero no es la misma sorpresa que expresaba él, era una sorpresa que no se tragaba todavía, sorpresa entre emoción y tristeza.

A mí también me da gusto verte. —dice decepcionado de la expresión en su rostro.

Lo siento, ¿qué haces aquí? —dice aclarándose las ideas.

Bueno, siempre me escapó unas horas al día para tomarme una malteada y tener un tiempo para mí. Pero hoy no me dijeron que la malteada iba acompañada de una vieja amiga. —dijo emocionado y la abrazó levantándola por los aires.

¡Qué raro que ha sido este día! —se dijo Tori ya fuera de los brazos de Beck.

¿Tan desafortunado fui?

No, no es eso. —dice riéndose. —Hoy en la mañana me encontré con Jade. —dice más seria. — Por cierto, felicidades. ¿Con que quieres formalizar la relación? —dice dándole un cariñoso puñetazo en el estómago.

No has cambiado nada, Tori. —dice y parece recordar algo: — ¿Y Justin?

En Vancouver. —y Beck entiende que todo se terminó.

Oh, ¿y estás en Hollywood desde hace mucho? —dice empezando a caminar y Tori le sigue.

Regresé ayer. Justo hoy estaba volviendo a las calles de Hollywood cuando encontré a Jade… y ahora a ti. —dice sonriendo.

Entonces, ¿has hablado con Jade?

Sí, está más… cambiada, diferente. —dice no estando segura de como describirla ahora.

Te refieres a que no es la misma Jade de hace un par de años. — la corrige.

¿Cómo lograste que cambiara así? Me refiero a cómo transformaste a la Jade de antes en alguien tan amable, amigable y… agradable. —dice y el comentario hace reír a Beck.

Cuando regresé con ella, cambió un poco pero cuando formalicé la relación, se volvió un ángel que esparce luz. —dice con un aire cursi. — ¿Crees que es demasiado?

Sí. —dice y ambos ríen con ganas. — ¿Ya formalizaron la relación? —repite Tori recordando claramente las palabras de Jade: "Creo que formalizará la relación."

Sí y pienso proponerle matrimonio en unas semanas. —dice no estando muy cómodo.

Estás que desbordas emoción, ¿eh? —le bromea.

Lo sé. —dice después de una sonora carcajada. — Yo quiero a Jade, —empieza a explicar. — Pero si no fuera por André yo no hubiera llegado tan lejos con ella.

¿Qué no se supone que André estaba enamorado de Jade? ¿Por qué cambió de opinión? Y si no lo ha hecho, ¿por qué está ayudando a Beck?

No me digas. —dijo Tori sorprendida.

Sí, ha sido un gran amigo. —admite Beck y se detiene en seco. — ¿Sabes? Este es un gran restaurante, ¿quieres cenar algo?

Aunque era justo lo que Tori quería en esos momentos se resistió: — ¿Qué hay de Jade? Tienes que volver a casa.

Jade está ocupada, tiene un ensayo de obra hasta tarde. —dice excusándose. — Y creo que un tu ni yo queremos pasar solos la noche.

Tori volvió a dudar pero admitió que sería divertido. Entraron al restaurante y le recordó a su primera cita. Ambos muy enamorados, no paraban de reírse y de besarse. Claro que esta vez no sería igual, sólo eran dos viejos amigos con un pasado den común. Nada pasaría esa noche sólo dos amigos conociéndose.


	2. No otra vez

**BUENO, ALGUNOS REVIEWS DECIAN QUE NECESITABA MEJORAR MI ESCRITURA PERO QUE LA IDEA ERA BUENA Y ORIGINAL. ASI QUE, PROMETO HACER MI MEJOR ESFUERZO. PALABRA. ALGUNOS DE USTEDES ESTAN CONFUNDIDOS PORQUE NO SABEN SI ES UN BORI O UN BADE… BUENO LA VERDAD ES QUE NO PIENSO DECIRSELOS, ESTO SE DESARROLLARA POR SI MISMO. Y LES MENTIRIS SI LES DIJERA QUE SE SI ES UN BORI O UN BADE, LA VERDAD, NO SE A DONDE VA A PARAR LA HISTORIA. NUEVO PERSONAJE, CHRIS; DENSE UNA IDEA CON ASHLEY BENSON. **

**Restaurante **_**Caffe Latte.**_

**05:45 p.m.**

Entraron a una cafetería. La cafetería favorita de Beck desde que se mudaron a Wilshire. Se sientan en una mesa justo al lado de la ventana y Beck se acerca al mostrador:

¡Kris! —grita y una muchacha menor sale de la cocina.

¡Oh, Beck! —dice despreocupada y muy amigable. —Llegaste un poco tarde hoy.

Sí, algo se me atravesó en el camino. —dice y le sonríe a Tori, ella oyó cada palabra y estaba roja de la pena.

Entiendo. —saluda con la mano a Tori y se da la vuelta. — ¿Lo mismo de siempre?

Sí. —y agrega: —Más un late con doble chocolate y sin espuma. —todavía recordaba el café preferido de Tori, se sorprendió al darse cuenta de ello.

Aquí tienes, Beck. ¿A tu cuenta?

Sí, gracias Kris. —dice y toma lo de siempre: una canasta grande llena de pastelillos, un _mokaccino _y un latte, eso era nuevo.

Se dirige hacia la mesa en la que está Tori y le da su latte, le da un sorbo, lo saborea y dice:

Latte con doble chocolate sin espuma. —dice y lo deja en la mesa y se cruza de brazos. — ¿Todavía lo recuerdas?

Yo estoy tan sorprendido como tú. —admite tomando asiento y agitando su café.

Entonces, ¿esto es lo de siempre? —dice sorprendida por el tamaño de la canasta. — ¿No crees que son demasiados?

Ni siquiera te das cuenta cuando se acabaron. —bromea, toma un panecillo y le estira uno a Tori. — Esta es una buena oportunidad para preguntarte porque dejaste Vancouver, ¿no te parece?

Tienes razón, no me parece. —dice y le da un trago al café.

Oh, vamos. —dice indispuesto. — ¿Justin está aquí contigo?

Beck…

Oh, vamos. —dice sonriendo. — Te compré un café. —dice y Tori suelta una sonora carcajada.

Está bien. —sede. — Podemos llegar a un acuerdo, si tú me respondes un par de preguntas.

¿Por qué lo haría? Yo pregunté primero.

Bueno, ¿dónde están tus modales? Las damas son primero.

Está bien. —dice y se acomoda. — ¿Qué esperas?

Tori lo mira detenidamente, sin saber si estaba usando el sarcasmo o si de verdad había accedido a su proposición. Decide preguntar de todos modos: — ¿Cuándo regresaste con Jade?

Beck ya se esperaba esa pregunta: — Unas semanas después de que te marchaste a Vancouver.

Te recuperaste muy pronto, ¿no lo crees?

Tú te marchaste muy de prisa, ¿no te parece?

Yo soy quien hace las preguntas aquí. —dice y ambos ríen.

Pues sí, Vega. —admite. — Tú te recuperaste, yo me recuperé.

Entonces, ¿fue despecho?

No dije eso. —corrige.

No dijiste que no. —dice y Beck sonríe.

No has cambiado nada. —dice y trata de evadir el tema. — Está bien, yo ya respondí tu pregunta. Creo que es tu turno.

No lo hiciste, diste la respuesta a medias.

Ninguno dio la respuesta que el otro esperaba pero siguieron hablando de cosas sobrevaluadas y la noche transcurrió.

**Apartamento de Beck y Jade. **

**6:30 p.m.**

Jade tenía que supervisar una de las muchas obras que se presentaban al año en el teatro. La obra terminó más temprano de lo que ella esperaba y estuvo camino a casa a las seis. Con el tráfico y la parada para un aperitivo la retrasaron y aun así, llegó a casa media hora antes de lo que se supone tardaría.

Revisó las habitaciones y Beck no estaba. Pensó en llamarlo pero se recordó:

Llegué temprano así que él no ha llegado tarde. —se recordó y decidió tomar un baño.

Cuando salió del baño, el estómago le rugía y se puso en marcha a por una cena decente. Aunque estaba cansada, el hambre ganó. Se encaminó sin rumbo al primer restaurante que encontrara.

En la calle recibió una llamada y respondió sin ver quien le llamaba:

Buenas noches. —dice. Con su personalidad nueva y amable, todo el mundo estaría tan sorprendido como Tori pero sus amigos estaban acostumbrados.

Hola, Jade. Es Cat. —saluda animada.

¿Qué tal? Supe que la nueva generación llegó a Hollywood Arts, ¿son talentosos? —dice mientras se chequeaba las uñas.

Son unos chicos tan estupendos… —Cat todavía tenía esa costumbre de desviar sus pensamientos de la situación con el primer comentario, Jade, mientras ella le hablaba de lo orgullosa que se sentía de sus alumnos, sólo podía pensar en como sus estudiantes se aprovechaban de ese rasgo.

Cat, ¿a qué se debe tu llamada? —dice finalmente.

Oh, es verdad. —recapacita. — Los chicos y yo estamos en_ Caffe Latte, _¿nos estábamos preguntando si tú y Beck querían venir?

Beck, no está, pero yo iré de inmediato.

¡Yey! —Jade, cada vez que Cat repetía esa frase con el tono de la secundaria, no puede evitar reír. Le recuerda tanto a los arranques de despiste que tenía a veces.

Camino a _Caffe Latte_, le echó un vistazo a su reloj y asumió que Beck ya habría llegado y le llamó.

**Restaurante Caffe Latte.**

**07:30 p.m.**

La conversación entre esos viejos amigos era tan contagiosa: charlaban, reían y recordaban viejos tiempos. Todo se interrumpió cuando Tori dirigió su vista hacia la calle y noto que estaba demasiado oscuro:

¿Qué hora es? —pregunto con curiosidad Beck

Un poco más de las siete, ¿Por qué? — le responde despreocupada Tori, hasta el momento, la tarde ha sido muy entretenida.

Ya debería de irme. —dice con prisa Beck, al darse cuenta de que Jade ya ha de haber llegado a casa.

Toma su mochila y le da un trago grande a su café. Tori se empieza a reír en silencio cuando nota que a Beck se le ha quedado un poco de espuma de su café en su labio superior.

Cuando Beck nota que está ocultando sus risitas tras su mano, le pregunta: — ¿Qué?

Tienes… —dice, sin poder contener su carcajada, se pasa el dedo por el labio tratando de que el entienda.

¿Qué? —dice sin poder comprender las palabras risueñas.

Déjame ayudarte. —dice tomando una servilleta.

Se le acerca y empieza a limpiarle la espuma. Está tan concentrada que no se da cuenta que Beck le está mirando muy raro. Beck no había sentido nada como eso desde hace años, no se había dado cuenta de que su mirada había cambiado, que en sus ojos cafés había una sombra en lugar de los brillos que podía observar hace un par de años cuando la bañaba de elogios. Llevaba poco maquillaje y nada de brillo labial, tan rápido se había desviado su vista hacia sus labios.

¿Qué? —dijo Tori cuando sintió la mirada extraña de Beck sobre ella.

Eres otra Tori. —dice sin vacilar. Beck sintió ese impulso de besarla como en los viejos tiempos pero su celular les asusta. Tori de un salto se aleja de él y se da la vuelta, no sabía con certeza que acababa de pasar. No podía estar pasando otra vez, tomó su bolso y salió corriendo del local.

Sí, hola. —dice él por el teléfono un poco confundido.

Hola, cariño. Los chicos van camino a _Caffe Latte_, los voy a ver allá, ¿crees que puedas alcanzarnos? —dice Jade con un tono tan comprensivo que le hace sentirse mal.

Sí, Jade. De hecho, estoy en _Caffe Latte _ahora mismo. —se da la vuelta esperando ver a Tori pero no la ve y le dirige una mirada a Kris, preguntándole a gestos en donde estaba Tori, Kris a modo de respuesta levanta los hombre. No le habían visto.

Perfecto, allí te veo. ¿Y Beck? —dice antes de colgar.

¿Sí?

Te amo. —Beck vaciló un momento.

Yo también te amo, Jade. —y la llamada terminó.

Se dirigió corriendo hasta el mostrador donde estaba Kris.

¿No viste por donde se fue? —le preguntó ni muy tranquilo ni muy agitado.

Lo siento. —dice.

Justo entonces Robbie, Cat y André entraron por la puerta principal. Cat nunca cambió su estilo, siempre con los mismos vestidos adorables de siempre, Robbie siempre con sus camisas de botones sólo que ahora nunca la mantenía metidas en el pantalón y las mangas remangadas. André, era el mismo de siempre, no había mucho que decir. Cuando lo vieron en la barra, Cat se le abalanzó en un abrazo cariñoso. Cat para Beck se había convertido en una hermana menor.

Beck, creí que no llegarías. —dice Cat alegre como siempre.

¿Cómo estás viejo? —lo saludaba André como los viejos amigos que eran.

Vamos a sentarnos que ha sido un día largo. —dice Robbie y deja que Cat escoja la mesa que más le gusta como siempre han hecho todos.

Se saludan, charlan un rato, bromean y se cuentan como estuvo su día. Eran como una gran familia feliz, nadie lo negaría. Dentro de un rato llega Jade. Beck se levanta, la besa y le invita a sentarse a su lado.

¿Cómo estuvo tu día? —le pregunta Cat a Jade.

Algo extraño. ¿A qué no adivinan a quien me encontré?

Al Presidente. —bromea André.

Al Ex – Presidente —le sigue Robbie.

A la Primera Dama.

A la Ex – Primera Dama.

A Tori. —interrumpió Beck al darse cuenta de que la broma iba para rato. Todos callaron en seco muy sorprendidos, nadie dijo nada.

¿Qué les pasa? No es como si llegara el fin del mundo. —dice tomando una rodaja de pan parte del aperitivo de entrada. — ¿No van a decir nada? —dice un poco exasperada.

Tori… —recapacita Cat.

¿Tori Vega? —trata de clarificar André muy sorprendido.

¿La Tori Vega? — continúa Robbie.

Sí, está igual. No ha cambiado nada. —"_Te equivocas, _pensaba Beck". — Incluso la invité a la reunión de ex – alumnos.

En ese momento todos se pasmaron diez veces más de lo que estaban antes. En esa reunión Beck planeaba declarársele a Jade, todos estaban pensando si eso afectaría en algo la proposición.

La reunión de ex - alumnos… —volvió a recapacitar en el mimo tono Cat.

¿De Hollywood Arts? —quiere asegurarse André.

¿La reunión de ex – alumnos de Hollywood Arts? —repite Robbie.

¿Qué pasa con ustedes hoy? Creí que iban a estar contentos por el regreso de Tori. —dice recostando su cabeza sobre el hombro de su novio.

Claro que lo estamos. —rectifica Cat.

Sólo que pensamos que unos más que otros. —dice Robbie tirándole una indirecta a Beck.

Todos tenían esa incógnita de si Beck sentía algo por Tori todavía. Él lo negaba pero ellos tenían seguro que él había regresado con Jade por despecho luego de su ruptura con Tori, pero nunca nadie tocó el tema jamás.

Por el silencio incómodo que se dio en la mesa, los chicos intentaron cambiar de tema:

Entonces, Beck. —dijo André, pero no se le ocurre nada.

Robbie le echa mano: — Hoy llegaste temprano, tú nunca llegas temprano. ¿Qué pasó?

Aunque los chicos trataron de desviar el tema no tenían ni idea de que acababan de retomarlo desde un diferente ángulo:

Me encontré con Tori por la tarde. —responde, y Cat le da un fuerte golpe a Robbie en el brazo por haber hecho justamente lo que trataban de evitar. — Estaba muy hambrienta y la invite a uno de mis cafés diarios.

Estupendo. —dice Jade. — Al menos alguien se comporta amigable.

¿Sabes, Jade? —dice André con una idea. — En vez de darnos un sermón sobre lo malos que somos, recuerda que fuiste la última en llegar y…

Lo sé, lo sé. —dice levantándose de la mesa. — Yo invito la cena, ¿lo de siempre?

¡Sí! —dice todos al unísono.

En cuanto Jade se levantó de la mesa empezó el interrogatorio:

Dinos que nada pasó entre tú y Tori. —dice Cat preocupada.

Chicos…

Sólo un reencuentro de viejos amigos, ¿no? —continúa Robbie.

Chicos…

Tori Vega, _tu mejor amiga_, ¿no? — presiona André.

¡Chicos! — grita Beck y rápido da una mirada de reojo para asegurarse de que Jade no escuchó nada. — Todo fue una plática sana, graciosa y agradable. —dice y todos se recuestan sobre sus asientos de un suspiro de alivio. — Hasta el final de la noche, que las cosas se tornaron un poco raras entre nosotros. —dijo cabizbajo.

Detalle a detalle les contó lo que había pasado mientras Tori vagaba por Los Ángeles sin rumbo debatiéndose entre ir o no ir a la reunión de ex – alumnos. Lo último que quería era separar a Jade y Beck, ya lo había hecho una vez y la había lastimado. No lo haría una segunda vez.

**¿CRITICAS?**


	3. Hay que reunir al grupo

**OK. LO DE LOS GUIONES NO ERA MI CULPA, HIPOTETICAMENTE HABLANDO YA QUE MI MAQUINA ES WINDOWS 8 Y ESTOY APRENDIENDO A MANEJARLA. ASI QUE YA LA CONFIGURE Y OJALA SALGA BIEN… CRUCEN LOS DEDOS Y DISFRUTEN. RESPONDIENDO A UNA DE SUS PREGUNTAS, SI, LOS CHICOS ALLI TIENEN UNOS 25 ARRIBA. LA MENOR ES CAT CON 24. LOS OTROS SON: TORI, 25; BECK, 26; JADE, 26; ANDRE, 27; ROBBIE 25. SI ALGUNOS SE HAN PREGUNTADO QUE FUE DE REX, BUENO, ROBBIE LO DEJO CUANDO EMPEZO A TRABAJAR. ¿MAS PREGUNTAS?**

**Apartamento de Tori.**

**08:00 p.m.**

En el vestíbulo le informan que tienen una carta. Al subir a su apartamento lo tira sobre el estante del recibidor de la entrada y se tumba sobre el sofá. Está muy cansada y todavía sigue examinando el momento que acaba de pasar.

—Ay, Vega. ¡Relájate ni siquiera se besaron! —se dijo a sí misma y al momento reaccionó: — ¡Eso es! —y se levantó de golpe y empezó a dar vueltas en círculos por toda la sala. —No nos besamos, ni siquiera dijimos nada de lo que pudiéramos en verdad estar arrepentidos, si actuara como si nada pasó e ignorara el último momento de la cena, no tendría que alejarme de él. —y suelta un grito cuando suena el teléfono domicilio.

Lo contesta y suena una voz muy alegre imposible de no reconocer:

—Tori, ¿eres tú? —le dice Trina.

—Depende, ¿cuántas Toris conoces? —dice y Trina da un grito de alegría.

—¿Cuándo regresaste a Los Ángeles? ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

—Hace un par de días. Lo siento, no tuve tiempo de organizar bien las cosas, fue todo tan repentino y acelerado. —se disculpa Tori con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Dónde te estás quedando?

—En el 1012 de Beverly Hills, apartamento 154. ¿Tú sigues en West Hollywood? —trata de confirmar Tori.

—Sí, este lugar es maravilloso. Nunca me mudaría de aquí. —se le oía más normal y menos histérica.

—Genial. Oye, ¿cómo supiste que volví?

—Cat acaba de cenar con los chicos; ya sabes, Robbie, André, Beck y Jade. Jade les contó que se encontraron en West Hollywood Park.

—Oh. —dice preocupada pensando que Beck le habría contado a Jade lo de la cena, al fin y al cabo, son pareja, eso hacen las parejas. — ¿Sigues en contacto con todos? —trata de desviar el tema.

—Sí, de hecho, me estaba pregunta si ¿ya has terminado de desempacar? —se interesa Trina.

—No, no he estado en el apartamento últimamente. —le resta importancia.

—Perfecto. Está decidido.

—¿El qué?

—Cat y yo mañana nos pasearemos por tu apartamento y te ayudaremos.

—Trina, de verdad no hace falta. Yo…

—Tú necesitas ayuda y es obvio que en muchas más cosas aparte del equipaje. —se limita a decir Trina y cuelga la llamada.

**Apartamento de Beck y Jade.**

**08:45 p.m.**

El camino a casa había sido un tormento para Beck. Jade no paraba de hablar de lo feliz que estaba de que Tori hubiese regresado, le elogiaba el nuevo peinado, la ropa que llevaba puesta y contaba las anécdotas que empezaban con el típico "_Recuerdas cuando…" _ o "_Recuerdas la vez que… ". _

Cuando llegaron a casa Beck tuvo que relatarle su cena con Tori, como fue que la invito, de que hablaron y si, lo que sucedió. Claro que lo último tuvo que alterarlo ligeramente para evitar que Jade reaccionara de la manera equivocada, eso era algo que tenía que decidir en otro momento. Al ver que Jade seguía insistiendo, decidió darle un repentino giro a la conversación:

—¿Sabes? —dijo acercándosele un poco. —Ya no quiero hablar de Tori.

Jade leyéndole los pensamientos, dijo:— Entonces, ¿de qué quieres hablar? —le rodea el cuello con sus brazos y Beck la acerca a él.

—Simplemente no quiero hablar. —dice y le da un beso. En ese momento no importaba lo que había pasado con Tori, cada vez que besaba a Jade, recordaba lo mucho que la quería, pensaba en su posible futuro juntos y lo mucho que disfrutaba cuando esos momento llegaban.

Como sea, Beck logró que Jade no volviera a hablar en toda la noche. En vez de eso, le dio una noche romántica, demostrándole que la quería y que eso es lo que importaba en esos momentos.

**Caffe Latte. **

**09:00 p.m.**

Beck y Jade fueron los primero en irse, Beck estaba muy cansado y por lo que acababa de pasar, seguro que se encontraba muy agitado. André le siguió después de una llamada de Sikowitz para una reunión tardía, él solía hacerlas. Cuando lo ascendieron a director de Hollywood Arts, los chicos descubrieron que se inspiraba por las noches y desde entonces, empezaron las reuniones de seis, siete, ocho y nueve de la noche. André no era profesor, aunque estaba considerándolo, pero siempre estuvo disponible para ayudarle a Sikowitz en las canciones y las bandas sonoras de las actividades para los alumnos.

Cat y Robbie fueron los últimos y ellos pensaban que los chicos no sabían el por qué nunca llegaron a ser nada más que amigos pero si lo sabían. La verdad es que después de que se graduaran de Hollywood Arts, ellos fueron los únicos que se tomaron un año sabático para recorrer un poco el mundo. Me refiero a un poco a que sólo se alojaron en un par de lugares en los estados Unidos y exploraron América Latina en los lugares más comunes. Se dedicaban a hablar y disfrutar de la compañía del otro. Pero al final cuando regresaron todo seguía como si nada, lo cual resultó un poco extraño para todos. Así que al indagar, descubrieron que habían tenido algo, de hecho, había existido algo entre ellos. Al parecer, Robbie había estado con otra chica una noche en la que discutieron. Cat se desencantó totalmente pero después de unas semanas, lo ignoró completamente y se arregló con Robbie para que nadie lo supiera. Eso fue lo que hizo que su personalidad madurara. Fue una lástima que alguien como Cat madurar de una forma difícil.

Esa noche Cat no quería caminar sola a casa y Robbie al notar eso le dijo:

—Puedo acompañarte a casa, ¿no crees?

—Está bien, creo que puedo caminar yo sola Robbie.

—No, no lo creo. —sin pedir más permiso se encaminaron a paso lento hacia casa de Cat.

Eran los mismos amigos de antes, por lo menos Cat sentía que lo eran. Para Robbie, aquella noche con la chica que conoció en el bar de la ciudad fue el error más grande de su vida. Una vez de regreso trató de hacer una movida pero Cat le dejó muy claro que tenía que pagar por sus errores. Pero al parecer, no le guardaba rencor.

—Te ves hermosa hoy. —le dice a Cat al verla contra la luz de la luna.

—Gracias. —dice cabizbaja. — ¿Puedes creer lo de Beck y Tori?

—La verdad es que no.

—Beck iba tan bien con Jade, la hizo más feliz que en la secundaria y piensa echar todo a perder cuando llega Tori, Beck tiene que decidirse antes de que les vuelva a hacer daño a ambas.

—Yo pienso que Beck nunca dejó sus sentimientos a un lado por Tori.

—Y a pesar de ello regresó con Jade. —dice un poco indignada Cat. —Quiero oír la versión de Tori, así que mañana iré a visitar con Trina.

—Se pondrá muy feliz cuando te vea. —dice Robbie temblando. —Yo lo haría y mucho.

—No, tú no crees eso. —dice en un tono amigable pero tímido.

—Sí lo hago. —dice serio sin quitarle los ojos de encima. —Creo eso y muchas cosas más.

Cat para en seco sorprendida por lo que dijo. Ella sabía que él no se rendiría pero ella estaba muy dolida y tenida demasiado miedo de que volviera a suceder. Eso la obligó a crecer, a no decir cosas fuera de lugar para no sentirse como una niña al lado de Robbie cuando a él le gustaban las mujeres. Robbie la miró un poco asustado, no sabía porque la estaba viendo de esa manera hoy, y porque justamente hoy y no algún otro día.

—¿Qué otras cosas crees? —dice dando un paso minúsculo hacia él, con miedo de caminar más.

—Hay algunas cosas de las que estoy seguro. —dice dando un pasito él también. —Como de que eres hermosa. —da otro paso. —Como que tu melena roja es la mejor decisión que pudiste haber tomado en tu vida. —Cat ríe y ambos dan otro paso. —También que desde que te conocí supe que eras la chica más bella que me hablaría de voluntad propia o quizá la única que no saldría corriendo cuando le hablara. —dice y Cat vuelve a reír. —Pero lo más importante es que estoy enamorado de ti. —Cat vacila y se queda quieta y sólo él está pasito por pasito acortando la tensión entre ellos —Es más siempre lo estuve y estoy seguro, de que siempre lo estaré.

Cuando termina de liberar sus pensamientos están demasiado cerca, él pudo darle un beso si el cielo no hubiera conspirado y hubiera comenzado a diluviar. Robbie empezó a reír y tomó a Cat de la mano y corriendo hasta su casa. No estaban muy lejos, unos 800 metros máximos. Llegaron en unos minutos y se pararon en el pórtico a reír del momento tan irónico que acababa de pasar. Cuando ambos se habían decidido a hacer algo al respecto a ellos un aguacero los detiene. Robbie sabe que no va a haber otro momento como ese pero decide no presionarlo. Le da un dulce beso en la mejilla a Cat y le dice:

—Que descanses, Cat. —dice y desaparece corriendo entre la lluvia.

**Hollywood Arts. **

**09:30 p.m.**

André se dirigió corriendo hacia la sala del director, precipitado por la llamada.

—Sikowitz, ¿Qué sucede? —dice asustado. — ¿Quién murió?

—Nadie. —dice con su típico coco con una pajilla.

—Pero tú dijiste que… —dice confundido André.

—No importa lo que yo dije, lo que importa es lo que voy a decir. —responde evitando el interrogatorio. — Los chicos van a hacer un musical y ellos pensaban hacer sus músicas pero… Ay, ¿cómo lo digo? —dice Sikowitz buscando el término correcto. —No tienen talento.

—¿Y qué sugieres? —dice André poniéndose cómodo sobre un sofá viejo.

—Reunir al grupo. —dice con los ojos llenos de emoción. Por el grupo se refiere a los chicos pero André encuentra un error en esa ecuación.

—Pero…

—Sí, lo sé. Sé que Tori no está en Los Ángeles pero…

—Ese no es problema.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Tori regresó hace un par de días, a lo que me refiero es a que…

—Perfecto. —le vuelve a interrumpir. —Entonces, habla con ellos. Nos vemos aquí para antes de la reunión de ex – alumnos en el caja negra.

—¿Y qué tal si…?

—Buenas noches, André. —dice volviendo a sentarse sobre su sofá reclinable.

—Sikowitz…

—Dije Buenas noches, André. —grita y André sale corriendo de allí.

**BUENO, YA ENCONTRE LOS GUIONES. HIP HIP, HURRA. BUENO CHICOS OJALA LES HAYA GUSTADO. **


End file.
